


Vampires Will Never Hurt You

by americanchemicals



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon Shane Madej, Established Relationship, M/M, Protectiveness, Viaduct Tavern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanchemicals/pseuds/americanchemicals
Summary: Ryan finds out that Shane is a demon.





	1. Chapter 1

Ryan's face dropped when he saw how much Shane enjoyed the idea of the "execution breakfast" that would be offered to guests watching the hangings. He was just hoping it was just the alcohol in Shane's system putting the taller man into a funny mood, rather than his partner having a barbaric sense of humor. Unbeknownst to him, the alcohol was having an effect on Shane, but it had nothing to do with what he found entertaining. 

Usually, Shane was pretty careful when they went to locations like these. He could feel the physical dark energy of the location before they even stepped over the threshold, but as always he said nothing. This place had an aura that wasn't as strong than a lot of the other locations from this season, especially when he was comparing it to Eastern State Penitentiary and Pennhurst Asylum. The spirits that resided here were fairly weak, and therefore posed no real threat to Ryan, which was all Shane cared about. The two had been dating for a little over a year now, and with each case Shane grew wearier and wearier. If Ryan discovered his secret, and found out what he was... Well, Shane wouldn't know what to do. 

When Ryan began filming, recording the _Unsolved_ introduction, Shane comically shook his head 'no' when the shorter man asked if ghosts were real. If Ryan were to ever see a real manifestation he probably wouldn't take it very well, considering his behavior already when they would get EVPs. Shane would always deny every occurrence that his boyfriend would claim as evidence, because sometimes it really was a bunch of nonsense. 

He got a kick out of when Ryan would go into a room alone and the spirits would try to reach out to him, and warn him about his 'demonic companion.' It was the only reason why spirits only ever wanted to interact with the black-haired man and not him. That, and he would always reach out to them when Ryan was distracted by something else, threatening to hurt them if they tried anything that would endanger the only person he cared about. He could do it all without uttering a word, and Ryan would never know better. Even in the most active of locations, with other demonic entities trying to make their presence known, Shane would establish that he was more powerful, that he could cause them more damage if they tried to pull anything. 

So yeah, one could say Shane Madej was a bit 'possessive.' But he had never cared for a human before like he had with Ryan. Humans were weak, lesser beings that were so frail, so easily scared or hurt. Even though he would never admit it, he thought Ryan was brave for sticking his neck out, traveling to different locations to prove what he believed in. But of course, curiosity killed the cat, and as the series grew more and more popular they found themselves going to more and more dangerous locations. 

The Viaduct Tavern, though, was a quaint place. Shane felt at peace here, and with the alcohol swirling through his system, he felt warm and fuzzy. If he let down his guard a bit, that was fine, he had been out with Ryan before while intoxicated. Just never at a haunted location, but what was the worst that could go wrong? 

The night continued on quite smoothly, up until they went down into the cellar. The atmosphere became more twisted and sinister with each descending step, and it left an unpleasant feeling in Shane's gut. Ryan's uneasiness was tangible as they looked around at the cells, and Shane knew that they weren't just dealing with some minor ghosts, this was something demonic. But Ryan had rattled off all the major details from the intensive research that had been done here, and this surely was not something that he had brought up. Shane wouldn't have had so much to drink if he had known, but at the same time, he hadn't felt  _this_ energy earlier. It was tucked away like a monster under the bed, only coming out after the lights were off to feed on its unsuspecting prey. 

Ryan, whether consciously or subconsciously, pressed himself closer to his boyfriend. Shane reached out and took hold of his hand, glad that the cameraman was in front of them and focusing on taking some shots of the room. He knew that his two coworkers were dating, but he didn't like it when he teased Ryan about it. Only he was allowed to tease Ryan about how scared he got on locations.

"Hey, are you alright?" he whispered quietly to the shorter man. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just this place is kinda creepy, ghosts or not." Ryan shivered a bit, squeezing Shane's hand before letting go and pulling away. "Let's go in alone and use the spirit box."

Shane kept up his usual persona of mocking the equipment and the whole 'communicating with spirits,' because he knew it helped ease Ryan's nerves more than anything. He played into it once, acting uneasy, and all it had done was make Ryan pale as a ghost (ha ha) and so scared that it took Shane a few minutes to calm him down enough before he told him he was just messing with him. Ryan had been pissed, and Shane didn't get laid for a week. 

Once they wrapped up recording, they went back upstairs and began to pack everything up. 

"Hey, where did you put the spirit box?" Ryan asked, as he did an inventory check of everything they had brought with them to London. 

"Didn't you have it last?" Shane replied. 

"No, I handed it to you."

Shane pondered it for a few seconds before remembering. "Oh yeah, I think I left it in the cellar." Ryan's face dropped. "Don't worry, I'll go down there and get it. Wait here and I'll be right back." 

Going back down alone, Shane didn't feel as wary as before. He didn't have to worry about keeping up appearances around anyone, so he was perfectly capable of defending himself against anything supernatural. 

Spotting the spirit box, he picked it up, ready to leave when the door he had propped open slammed shut.

"Seriously?" How irritating. Now he was going to have to wait to get back to the hotel to make out with his boyfriend. This was more than just a minor inconvenience, this was just plain rude. 

"Didn't you come back down to say hello to a fellow brother?" Shane turned, seeing a man wearing old clothes leaning against one of the cells. Everything about him seemed pretty normal, except for the pitch black eyes that stared intently at him. 

"I came back down here for this," Shane motioned to the spirit box, "now open the damn door."

"I don't get many visitors, you know. At least, none like you. The name's Rudy."

"Rudy, you don't want to piss me off-"

"Or what? You'll smite me? Please, it's not like you're an angel." Rudy walked towards him, and Shane straightened his shoulders, changing his stance to a defensive one. His own eyes were black within an instant, and Rudy's face flashed uneasiness for a mere second, his steps faltering. All of the sudden, the door swung open, and Shane turned, ready to leave, before his whole world shattered.

"S-Shane?" 


	2. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: tasteful swearing.

Ryan promptly passed out, and anger bubbled up inside of Shane, and he couldn't reign in the rage.

"How dare you." He turned back to face Rudy, who had a ounce of fear leaking into his countenance.

"You wanted me to open the door," he tried reasoning as Shane strode towards him, his hand coming around the lesser demon's throat. 

"That wasn't your secret to reveal. You just ruined everything!" He yelled, the whole room shaking with it. He could feel the lesser spirits nearby flee in panic, but this time it didn't bring him any joy. He was the thing that monsters were afraid was. And now, Ryan knew. There was no way he could take this back, no way to make everything alright again. For the first time in a really long time, Shane felt an itch of sadness, a reminder of the humanity he once had. Ryan would never forgive this, would never be able to look past this. 

The energy within his vessel rose up, engulfing the two as Shane afflicted as much pain as he possibly could onto Rudy. He didn't care if the demon had simply wanted to chat (demons never just wanted to chat, they always wanted something for personal gain), all he could think about was Ryan's face as he looked into Shane's black and soulless eyes. 

When Rudy's body fell limp to the ground, lifeless, the body incinerating, Shane still wasn't satisfied. He felt like he was going to cry. He couldn't cry. Like actually. He wasn't sure that was even possible anymore. His chest was tight, and if he had needed oxygen, he probably wouldn't have been able to breathe. He walked slowly over to Ryan, like a hurt dog, kneeling down next to the unconscious man. He pulled him into his arms, and yeah, that definitely was a tear running down his face. 

He was attached to Ryan, sure, but maybe this was what it felt like to love someone. How ridiculous that Shane figured this out now, right when he was about to lose the best thing that ever happened to him for good.

Maybe he could convince Ryan that he tripped and hit his head on something, and imagined the whole thing. Maybe he could-

"Shane?" While the taller man had been busy contemplating what to do, he hadn't noticed Ryan begin to stir in his arms. "What's wrong with your eyes?"

Shit. Shit shit shit shit, Shane forgot to change his eyes back to normal, and now he couldn't come up with any excuses. Shane Madej, who never lost his cool, except maybe when he got food poisoning from bad hotdogs, was panicking even more. 

"I'm a demon," he blurted out, knowing the only direction to go was forwards. 

"Well, that actually explains a lot." Ryan leaned his head against Shane's shoulder, looking up at his face. 

"Shouldn't you be freaking out more?" Shane kept his voice low, still expecting Ryan to completely lose it.

"The other guy, where did he go?" Ryan asked, not answering Shane's question. He lifted his head and looked around the empty room, and Shane bit his lip nervously.

"The other guy, well, funny story actually, you'll love this actually-"

"Did you kill him?" Now Ryan had a look of worry in his eyes.

"Funny thing, demons are kinda already dead? Like when you kill them it's kinda like killing them a second time," Shane smiled, keeping a light and joking tone.

"Did he hurt you at all?" 

"Ryan, are you worried for me right now? Shouldn't you be concerned for your own safety? Ask me if I'm going to sacrifice you and then eat your soul?"

"Wouldn't you have done that by now if that was your plan?" Ryan smiled, taking this whole situation a lot better than anyone would've predicted. 

Shane stood up, helping Ryan up with him. He put a healthy distance between them, and noticed a flashlight that Ryan had dropped when he fainted. He handed it to him, turning it on and pointing it at his face, giving his boyfriend a clear look at his demonic eyes.

"Babe, have you been crying?" Ryan's smile dropped, and he closed the distance, bringing a hand up to his face to wipe away some stray tears that Shane hadn't known had been falling. 

"Kinda thought you were going to break up with me," he joked, but his voice wobbled as he said it. 

"You know, I kind of suspected this, Shane. There's some fan theories, of course, but I've seen your eyes before. Your black eyes, or whatever they're called. I've been preparing myself for an actual reveal for a few months now."

"You've seen them? And you never confronted me about it?" Shane asked incredulously. 

"Yeah, when going through and editing footage. I just figured it was something you would tell me when you were ready-"

"Ryan, if you suspect your boyfriend is a demon you should call them out for being a demon. Jesus, one of these days you're going to get yourself killed with how easily you just dismiss giant things like these that  _could threaten your life_ , seriously. If I find out that you've also been secretly hanging out with a vampire I will literally slap you, do you have no self-preservation-"

"Babe, you're doing the overly-protective thing. And I trust you, Shane, I believe that you would never harm me. And I'm not secretly hanging out with any vampires," Ryan teased, pulling Shane into a hug. 

"Good, because I'll make sure that vampires will never hurt you."

"Wait a minute, have you been scaring away all the supernatural things I've been trying to catch on camera?" 

 


End file.
